Jag
Stats * +30% construction speed boost * +15% swing speed * -20% slower repair rate * -25% damage penalty * 3 hits to destroy sapper Play Style The idea behind the Jag is to give the Engineer an offensive option. Usually the Engineers only real offensive wrench is the Gunslinger because it lets you quickly build Mini Sentries that have less health but deploy faster, gives you 25 extra health, and every third hit with the melee is a crit . With the Jag you can quickly build level one sentries and get them up and running faster than a normal wrench and almost as fast as a Gunslinger but have more health than a Mini Sentry and can be upgraded to level two in no time with the increased swing speed from the Jag, this is balanced out because it doesn't have the extra health. Offence This wrench is great for offensive objective game modes such as Payload, Capture Point, and KOTH . On Payload this wrench is amazing at following the cart along, not pushing it, just following it along about 20 feet behind and setting up quick sentries so if the defensive team pushes up and knocks the other classes off the cart, your sentry could delay or even stop them from getting to your teams spawn and give them time to respawn and get back on the objective. While playing like this don't be afraid to upgrade your sentry because if it does get destroyed, your wrench will have a new one for you in no time. The reason this works so well is because of the construction speed bonus, as the cart moves, you can pick your sentry up, move it forward, and have it ready to fire again in no time. Remember, if your gun is in a bad spot, even just a foot or so from where you would like it to be, don't be afraid to move it because the build speed will allow you to be picky with your sentry placement . If your sentry is destroyed you just need to leg it, not much else to say, whatever managed to take it down probably wont have trouble with you, a mistake a lot of people make is to turn and run, it is much better to back-pedal so you can avoid getting back-stabbed by pursuing Spies , avoid enemy rockets or demo-pills, throw down a building for a distraction, or return fire, doing these things will greatly improve your chance of survival. This strategy works the same on CP and KOTH , your passive-aggressive role will always help the team. MOST IMPORTANTLY, make sure to put down Teleporters and Dispensers for your team because at the end of the day, sentries win kills, but teleporters win games. This play style has certain weapons that compliment it greatly, such as the Frontier Justice , its ability to reward you with crits for kills and assists by your sentry is a godsend when trying to get out of a bad situation because if you sentry is destroyed you need to run and the extra damage can help a lot when trying to kill or scare away enemies that try and hunt you down. You could even try and run around a corner, turn and wait for them to walk into your glowing electric 12 gauge expecting an easy kill. Another good weapon in combo with the Jag is the Pomson 6000 which has infinite ammo so you can save all your metal for your buildings, this trait also helps when spamming the cart or objective as it has infinite range so you don't have to get close like you do with the shotgun , you can also use it to drain enemy Uber which could easily wipe you and your sentry off the map, and drain spy cloak to help you track down your sworn enemy. Category:Engineer Melee Weapons Category:Engineer Weapons Category:Contents